Talk:The Dandy
Chronological listing I'm trying to build a chronological list of Dandy strips, like the one we have for the Beano. Here's where I am so far: NeilE 10:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Issue 1 * "Hungry Horace" (first appeared 1937) * "Jimmy and his Grockle" (first appeared 1937) * "Korky the Cat" (first appeared 1937) * "Mugg Muggins: The Crazy Inventor" (first appeared 1937) * "Wig and Wam" (first appeared 1937) * "Freddy the Fearless Fly" (first appeared 1937) * "Desperate Dan" (first appeared 1937) * "Our Gang" (1937) * "Podge" (first appeared 1937 - I think he was in issue 1?) Pre-1939 * "Dipper the Dodger" * "Flippy the Sea Serpent" * "Old Beaver's Brainwaves" * "Sandy Starfish" * "Willing Willie and his Pa" Later * "Addie and Hermy" (1940?) * "The Amazing Mr. X" (1944) * "Tom Tin and Buster Brass" (19??) * "Black Bob" (first appeared 1944) * "Willie Willikin's Pobble" (1952) * "Screwy Driver" (1955) * "Charlie the Chimp" (1957) * "The Smasher" (1958) * "Mr Mutt" (1959) * "Ali Ha-Ha and the 40 Thieves" (first appeared 1960) * "Corporal Clott" (1960) * "Winker Watson" (first appeared 1961) * "Brassneck" (first appeared 1964) * "Bully Beef and Chips" (first appeared 1967) * "Sir Coward de Custard" (1970s?) * "The Burrd" (19??) * "Monkey Bizness" (19??) * "Dinah Mo" (19??) * "Ham and Egghead" (19??) * "Young Dandy" (19??) * "Jack Silver" (1973) * "Desperate Dawg" (1973) * "The Jocks and the Geordies" (first appeared 1975) * "Tom Tum" (first appeared 1978) * "Jolly Roger" (19??) * "Harry and his Hippo" (1980s?) * "Mitch and his Mummy" (1980s?) * "Izzie Skint" (1980s?) * "Dimples" (1984) * "Cuddles and Dimples" (1986) * "Bananaman" (from Nutty, moved to the Dandy in the 80s) * "Beryl the Peril" (from The Topper; moved to The Dandy in 1993) * "Marvo the Wonder Chicken" (early 90s) * "Blinky" (1990s?) * "Dreadlock Holmes" (early 2000s?) * "Ollie Fliptrick" (early 2000s?) * "Jak and Todd" (early 2000s?) * "Office Hours" (2004) * "Agent Dog2-Zero" (2004) * "The Bogies" (from Toxic; moved to the Dandy in the Xtreme era) * "Ten Watt Spot" (Xtreme era?) * "Dizzy Rascal" (Xtreme era?) * "Doctor Loo" (Xtreme era?) * "Spooky Skaters" (first appeared 2009; originally a stand-alone comic) 2010 revamp: first issue * "Postman Prat" (first appeared 2010) * "Simples! 101 Ways to Use a Meerkat" (first appeared 2010) * "Pre-skool Prime Minister!" (first appeared 2010) * "Robot on the Run" (first appeared 2010) * "Pepperoni Pig" (first appeared 2010) * "Shao Lin Punks" (first appeared 2010) * "Harry Hill's Real-Life Adventures in TV Land" (first appeared 2010) * "George vs Dragon" (first appeared 2010) * "Count Snotula" (first appeared 2010) * "Kid Cops" (first appeared 2010) * "Little..." (first appeared 2010) * "The Mighty Bork" (first appeared 2010) 2010 revamp: later * "The Arena of Awesome" (2010 or 2011) * "Bear Thrills" (2010/2011) * "Mr. Meecher, the Uncool Teacher!" (2010/2011) * "Factoids.com" (2010/11) * "Jibber & Steve" (2010/2011) * "Stan Helsing" (first appeared 2011) * "Graeme Reaper" (first appeared 2011) * "Boo!" (first appeared 2011) * "Thingummy Blob" (first appeared 2011; from Sparky) * "Nibbles" (first appeared 2011) * "Nuke Noodle" (first appeared 2011, issue 3547) * "Cavemen in Black" (appeared 2012, issue 3583) * "Blundercats" (2012, 3576) * "Guitar Zero" (2012, 3579) * "Garth Vader" (2012, 3581) * "Angry Nerds" * "The Incredible Sulk" * "Thor Bum" :Office Hours is from 2004. It was gone a while before the Xtreme relaunch. Marvo the Wonder Chicken first appeared in the early 90s, and was revived in Xtreme. The Bogies did first appear in the Dandy when it was Xtreme, but was originally in Toxic. Graeme Reaper and Factoids.com obviously should be near the bottom of the list. Jak and Todd first appeared at the same time as Office Hours (the 2004 revamp) but Jak had appeared in two previous forms, drawn by different artists. Our Gang was in issue 1, so it's first appearance is in 1937. The Smasher first appeared in 1958. Cuddles first appeared in Nutty in 1981, then was Hoot's cover star in 1985. In 1986, he joined Dimples, who first appeared in the Dandy in 1984. Digifiend 09:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC)